Drawing
by Dark Mei
Summary: Es una historia donde se narra desde el punto de vista de shadow y sonic consecutivamente... Shadow conoce a sonic por primera ves en la escuela, interesado se propone a investigar mas sobre el pequeño erizo hasta que se encuentra con algo extraño (es una historia sonadow así que están advertidos)
1. Chapter 1

Drawing

capitulo 1

La luz del sol de filtraba atraves de las ventanas pegando justo en el rostro de un joven erizo negro aciendo a este despertar.

-bostezo- pero que?...argh! ESTUPIDO SOL!... como sea me dare una ducha primero

Shadow pov

MI nombre es Shadow the Hedgehog, vivo solo con mi mejor amiga Maria, yo tengo que trabajar y estudiar para poder hacerme cargo de los gastos de la  
casa.  
Como sea despues de bañarme y prepararme para la escuela, baje las escaleras.

-Buenos dias Shadow- Me saludo Maria

-Buenos dias

-ya estas listo para tu nueva escuela?

-no pero realmente no tengo opcion cierto?

-asi es! como sea tu comida esta en la cocina, yo voy a salir a buscar empleo

-Maria sabes que no es necesario que tu trabajes eso ya lo hago yo

-si lo se pero ver que tu trabajes y asistas a la escuela al mismo timpo... me ase sentirme inutil, ademas quiero ayudarte!

-bien... pero consigue un trabajo sencillo, no quiero que te estreses demaciado

-oki

Despues de comer mi desayuno sali de mi casa y camine en direccion a la escuela al llegar alli, fui a trabajo social donde me entregaron mi horario.

umm, asi que mi primera clase es historia... pues bien... por suerte para mi cada aula tiene el nombre de la materia, asi que realmente no fue  
dificil encontral el salon, donde el profesor me pidio esperar afuera despues de que tocaran y todos los alumnos acudieran a su materia... quiza el  
quiera que me presente co la clase... arg! espero que no sea eso y simplemente se alla olvidado de mi o algo asi.

-Sr. Shadow?

-si soy yo

-puede pasar aora

Después de que entre observe que todos me estaban mirando

-Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo Sr. Shadow podría presenterse por favor?

-(mierda era lo ultimo que quería hacer) Mi nombre es Shadow the Hedgehog, tengo 17 años y...

-muy bien aora puede...

-LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!

Toda la clase volteo hacia la puerta en ese momento incluyendome, y volviendome ajeno a la conversación del profesor con el joven.

-oh pero si es el joven Sonic creí que nunca llegarías, veamos con que excusas vienes.

-no hay excusas esta vez simplemente me quede dormido... puedo pasar?

Podía escuchar las risas disimuladas de los alumnos con tal declaración y la indignación evidente del profesor

-debería dejarte afuera pero como hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, te dejare entrar, no quiero que el vea como mando a un erizo imprudente a detención en su primer día... aora vete a sentar.

-si señor

-ah y Shadow puedes sentarte junto a Sonic

-muy bien

-es hora de iniciar con la clase

Las butacas de esta escuela son raras, pues aquí en una sola butaca se acomodan a 2 personas perfectamente, y me tenían que poner con el erizo azul, que por cierto estaba garabateando es su cuaderno alargado, me acerque un poco para ver lo que hacia... era un dibujo bastante detallado de un paisaje donde al fondo el estaba dibujando una silueta, pero el dibujo fue simplemente impresionante.

-Lindo dibujo

-ah?- el me miro extrañamente, me dio una mirada desconcertada- g-gracias

Se nota que este chico no esta acostumbrado a recibir halagos por su trabajo puesto que inmediatamente después de mi cumplido tocaron y el se fue casi corriendo... ese chico es interesante de cierta forma... me pregunto que es lo que intentaba dar a entender con su dibujo...

Muy bien se que este capitulo a sido corto, pero vamos! que es mi primera historia, solo espero que les sea de su agrado.


	2. Asiendo amigos

Drawing 2

ASIENDO AMIGOS

Mientras ivá caminado por los pasillos buscando del erizo azul para intentar saber mas de el o algo así... no entiendo realmente por que lo hago... creo que simplemente soy curioso. Durante mi búsqueda choque sin querer con un erizo plateado.

-lo lamento no te vi- me disculpe amablemente

\- no te preocupes se nota que andas ocupado

-realmente no

-um... tu eres el nuevo estudiante cierto?

-así es

-bueno pues espero que estés disfrutando de la escuela ya tienes algún amigo?

-no solo hable muy poco con un erizo azul que se sentó a mi lado

-ah Sonic, supongo que el no te recibió muy bien cierto?

-como lo sabes?

-por que sonic es muy amigo mio sin mencionar que es mi novio y es por eso que lo conozco tan bien

-o ya veo...

-oye a todo esto cual es tu nombre?

-Shadow the Hedgehog y tu eres?

-Silver... así que Shadow por que no te quedas conmigo así te mostrare un poco mas de la escuela y cosas así... ademas creo que nos toca varias clases juntos...

-ok me parece bien... cual clase te toca aora?

-español a ti también?

-si... yo creo que deveriamos irnos

Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos en busca de nuestra siguiente clase, al encontrarla silver me pidio que me sentara junto a el... y estuvimos esperando a que el profesor llegara y mientras tanto supuse que podria obtener informacion de Sonic gracias a el asi que le pregunte

-Silver?

-sip que pasa?

-bueno tu me avias dicho antes que conoces bien a Sonic no es asi?

-si porque?

-por que bueno... yo solo soy curioso y...

-quieres saber por que actua tan extraño con todos- completo mi oracion

-asi es

-bueno no estoy muy seguro de darte esa informacion Shadow, no me tomes a mal yo solo quiero decir que nos acavamos de conocer y Sonic es un poco reservado en ese aspecto

-*suspiro*

\- pero bien te dire lo poco que solo por que me agradas... como conociste a Sonic primero que nada

-vi a Sonic en la clase de Historia el abia llegado tarde y la unica butaca libre era su lugar donde me mandaron a sentarme a mi tambien...

-aja

-el inmediatamente se puso a garabatear en un cuarderno alargado...

-era un cuaderno negro?

-si

-(pensativo) alcansate a ver lo que asia?

-si el estaba dibujando

-como era el dibujo?

-era un poco extraño y bello a la vez... porque el estava dibujando un paisaje como un tipo de bosque o algo asi con un inmeso lago donde alfondo de este, el estaba dibujando un sujeto con capucha o algo por el estilo

-le dijiste algo?

-bueno como el dibujo era tan perfecto no pude evitar halagarlo

-como reacciono?

-me agradecio pero de una forma entrecortada y despues tocaron y el salio corriendo

-tipico comportamiento de Sonic

-que quieres decir?

-Bueno el siempre a sido muy timido e inseguro es por eso que casi no habla con nadie y cuando alguien no conocido le habla entra en panico y uye de la situacion

-por que es asi?

-por que cuando entro a la escuela era muy timido asi que un chico llamado Scourge siempre lo molestaba y por culpa de el, provocava que todo el mundo se burlara de Sonic es por eso que el prefiere estar solo... o simplemente se queda con sus mejores amigos

Justo en el momento que pensaba acerle otra pregunta, entro el profesor al aula y mientras seguiamos en clase no pude evitar pensar en toda la informacion que me avia dado Silver...

Despues de varias clases despues donde curiosamente me tocaba con Silver, alfin avian tocado para el descanso y justo cuando avia guardado mis cosas y me disponia a salir silver me detuvo

-Hey Shadow por que no vienes conmigo asi podria presentarte a Sonic mas formalmente no te parece?

-(realmente no tenia planeado hablar con Sonic pero...) Supongo que esta bien

-genial vamos

Silver salio justo delante de mi, empezamos a caminar justo al patio trasero de la escuela, donde era ridiculamente enorme devo admitir que para ser un area verde en una escuela... este lucia muy bien puesto que tenia grandes arboles alredor, un pequeño estanque en el centro y varias bancas con mesas, mientras observava todo logre ver a Sonic sentado solo con su libreta de dibujo... me pregunto que estara dibujando aora?... como sea mientras silver y yo nos acercavamos a Sonic, observe que un zorro amarillo de dos colas se sentava a su lado y junto con el avia llegado un equidna rojo, en el momento en que llegaron vi como sonic guardo su cuaderno inmediatamente mientras se ponia a platicar con el zorro y el equidna alegremente... es la primera vez que veia a Sonic en confianza y sonrriendo... no podia dejar de observarlo, despues silver inmediatamente se adelanto para acercarse a Sonic y envolvelo en un abrazo amoroso lo cual simplemente provoco que me sintiera raro, me dieron ganas de separarlos y mantener a Silver lejos de Sonic

-Sonic vine con un amigo se llama Shadow, creo que ya avias hablado con el

Pude ver como sonic en ese momento se puso un poco tenso al verme... pero despues de un tiempo vi como me extendio la mano lentamente

-Mi-Mi nombre es So-Sonic... mucho gusto- dijo con la mirada baja

-*estrechando su mano* el gusto es mio

-Bien Shadow el es Knuc...

-Mi nombre en Knuckles- le interrumpio el equidna- tu eres el chico nuevo cierto?

-si... no recuerdo averte visto antes

-de echo tuvimos la clase de Español juntos pero creo que estavas distraido que ni me notaste siendo que yo me sente delate de ti hehe

-oh ya veo

En ese momento el kitsune se me acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hey yo soy Miles "Tails" Prower pero por favor solo llamame Tails

-Muy bien Tails

Despues de presentarnos que me quede con ellos todo el descanso estuvimos charlando riendo y todo eso... devo de admitir que siento raro estar con alguien teniendo en cuenta el echo de que en mi escuela anterior preferia estar solo... pero devo admitir que estar con otros es divertido... despues de nuestra charla aun podia ver a Sonic sentado enfrente de Silver mientras este le abrazaba de atras... mientras que mi malestar de verlos juntos regreso, lo unico bueno de todo esto es que almenos veo que Sonic habla un poco mas conmigo devo admitir que el es agradable.

Poco tiempo despues sono la alarma y tuvimos que separarnos a exepcion de Tails y yo puesto que teniamos una clase juntos... me pregunto que estara haciendo sonic haora?

Sonic Pov's

No esperaba que silver llevara a Shadow con nosotros, el es bastante agradable aunque aun sigo teniendo miedo de que el me diga algo... o se burle... no, no creo que Shadow sea asi porque si no estoy seguro de que Silver no lo uviera llevado con migo y mis amigos.

Pero como sea todos estan en clase aora... nisiquiera me di cuenta cunado se quedo el pasillo vasio sera mejor que me apure a mi clase o llegare tarde y estare en problemas otra vez.

-HEY HEDGEHOG!

-(oh no)-

Continuara...


	3. Problemas

**Drawing 3**

**Problemas**

Shadow Pov's

Despues de la clase que tuve con Tails me di cuenta que este chico es bastante listo, tuve la oportunidad de comunicarme mas con el y conocerlo mejor, parece que Tails ya se esta acostumbrando a mi

-Así que Shadow que te parececio la clase de Fisica?

-Fue realmente interesante, espero que logremos hacer la practica de circuitos pronto

-si yo tambien espero lo mismo sin mencionar que se ve facil, ademas yo ya e armado uno que otro circuito

-encerio cual?

-el circuito en paralelo

-oh

Mientras Tails y yo estavamos platicando sobre la clase, vi que Knuckles corria hacia nosotros con una mirada preocupada en su rostro lo cual me intrigo un poco.

-Tails! Shadow!

-que pasa knuckles?- se adelanto Tails

-es sobre Sonic...

-(sonic?) que paso?- le interrumpi a knuckles

-el esta en la enfermeria

\- y Silver

-no se donde esta pero tengo que avisarle... vallan a ver a Sonic talvez a ustedes les diga que paso

-bien- dijimos Tails y yo al unisono

Despues de que Knuckles se fuera en sentido contrario a nosostros, nos pusimos en marcha hacia la enfermeria, Tails y yo caminamos en completo silencio...

me pregunto que le habra pasado a Sonic?, espero que el este bien...

-Shadow aqui es la enfermeria

-eh? a si vamos

Despues de que entramos pude ver a Sonic sentado en una pequeña camilla donde aun le estavan curando... se veia bastanta golpedo, tenia varias venditas en su brazo izquierdo y parte de su mejilla y ojo se estavan poniendo morado... quien sea que le alla echo esto lo va a pagar muy caro!

-Sonic que te paso?- dijo preocupado Tails

-uh? yo...

Flashback

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto te buscare... y veras las consecuencias de no averte quedado callado entendiste?

-uh *temblando en el piso*

-ENTENDISTE?!

-s-si

Flashback end

Sonic Pov's

No... no puede saberlo nadie, nisiquiera Tails, tendre que decir algo pronto o sabran que miento

-uh yo... yo solo estava intentanto llegar a clase pero como iva retrasado me fui corriendo y tropeze al bajar la escalera eso fue todo

Oh no Shadow no deja de mirarme... creo que el sabe que miento... no... no puede saberlo, no deve ah por dios Sonic contrale de una vez

-Estas seguro que eso fue lo que sucedio?

Diablos el lo sabe!... eso o simplemente no soy bueno mintiendo

-Si Shadow eso fue lo que paso... fue una imprudencia mia

Justo cuando pensava decirle algo mas a Shadow,se abrió la puerta revelando a Knuckles y a Silver que corrio hacia mi para abrazarme... en ese momento no se porque se me ocurrio mirar a Shadow pero cuando lo ise, se le notava una cara de fastidio hacia Silver... que raro

-Sonikku estas bien

-Si

-que fue lo que sucedio?

-arg! por que no me dejan empaz yo solo me cai...

Tenia tanto miedo de que descubrieran que estava mintiendo, que decidi irme de alli, asi que solo hise a un lado a la enfermera y me sali corriendo, de esta forma, sabia que nadie seria capaz de alcanzarme, pero por extraño que paresca senti como si alguien estubiera siguiendome... pero es imposible nadie tiene mi misma velocidad... o realmente estoy siendo paranoico no creo que nadie me pueda seguir...

Shadow Pov's

Despues de que Sonic salio corriendo yo le segui, no puedo creer que el sea tan rapido crei que yo era el unico con esa velocidad... como sea el esta muy cerca de mi asi que extendi mi brazo para agarrarle la muñeca y nos detuvimos al instante, cuando el volteo y me miro empezo a forcejear para que yo le soltase

-Sonic tranquilo

-NO solo dejame solo

-Sonic por favor yo solo quiero ayudarte

-... tu... quieres ayudarme?... a mi?

Pude ver como Sonic me mirava con curiosidad... parece como si fuera la primera vez que alguien quiere ayudarle

-Claro que quiero ayudarte

Despues de que dije eso lo jale de la muñeca atrayendolo hacia mi donde simplemente lo abraze... el parecia sorprendido

-Por favor Sonic dejame ayudarte... es obvio que no te caiste de las escaleras... por favor puedes confiar en mi solo dime quien te lastimo

Sonic Pov's

No puedo creer que Shadow me este abrazando yo no se que hacer... pero por alguna razon me siento seguro en sus brazos... además estoy sorprendido es la primera vez que le importo tanto a alguien... se nota que Shadow se preocupa mas por mi que Silver, pero no estoy seguro de decirle la verdad... me refiero a que no se lo que valla a hacer Shadow si le digo... bien le dire, yo confío en el.

-Bi-bien te lo dire... pero porfavor prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie- le suplique

-Tranquilo no se lo dire a nadie

-ok... despúes del descanso, cuando todos nos separamos yo fui a mi casillero y me dirigia a mi clase cuando...

Flashback

Normal Pov's

-HEY HEDGEHOG!

-(Oh no)- volteo lentamente

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí hehe

-Scourge... que q-quieres

-nada... yo solo estaba paseando cuando te encontré- se acerca a Sonic

-co-como sea tengo que ir a clase- se voltea para irse corriendo, pero Scourge le había sujetado del brazo para evitar que se valla

-no iras a ningún lado, hasta que acabe contigo- sonríe maliciosamente mientras hace su agarre mas fuerte provocando que sus pequeñas garras perforen el brazo de Sonic, haciendo que este empieza a sangrar un poco.

-SCOURGE BASTA!- empieza a forcejear- PORQUE HACES ESTO?!

-porque es divertido hehehe- empieza a aplicar todavía mas fuerza en el brazo de Sonic haciendolo sangrar a un mas

-YA DEJAME!- se voltea y le lanza un puñetazo a Scourge en la cara haciendo que este le suelte

-*sobandose el rostro* HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE AVER ECHO ESO!

Sujeta a Sonic del cuello y lo arroja hacia los casilleros, donde Sonic se intentaba levantar pero Scourge le empezó a patear donde le alcanzo a dar en su mejilla y parte del ojo... Sonic ya no se podía levantar pues le doliá todo y le seguía sangrando el brazo

-Espero que asi aprendas tu lección Hedgehog

Se voltea para irse pero antes le dio una ultima mirada a Sonic quien seguía en el piso

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto te buscare... y veras las consecuencias de no averte quedado callado entendiste?

-uh *temblando en el piso*

-ENTENDISTE?!

-s-si

En ese momento Scourge se fue dejando a Sonic solo

Flashback end

Shadow Pov's

-Despúes de eso llego un profesor, el me llevo a la enfermería- dijo mientras vajaba la mirada

Solté a Sonic de mi abrazo y le sujete de los hombros para que me mirara a los ojos

-Sonic no dejes que ese tal Scourge se salga con la suya, al quedarte callado... prometo...prometo protegerte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño- Lo abrazo de nuevo

-gracias Shadow... nunca me había sentido tan seguro con alguien

En ese momento nos sentamos en el césped bajo un árbol donde seguía abrazando a Sonic y este puso su cabeza en mi pecho... no se por que pero Sonic es el único Mobian ademas de María, con el que eh tenido esta sensación de protección... solo espero poder cumplir mi promesa.


	4. Trabajos

Drawing 4

Trabajos

Shadow Pov's

Los meses pasaron y Sonic y yo nos volvimos amigos muy cercanos tanto asi que se abia vuelto muy extraño vernos separados. Despues de lo que le sucedio a Sonic con Scourge yo intente buscarlo para golpearlo por lo que le abia echo a Sonic, pero el no me dejo acerlo asi que no tube mas remedio que dejarlo pasar por esta vez por suerte para el que yo e estado la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado impidiendo que el vuelva a estar a solas con Scourge, por lo que no han ocurrido inccidentes con el por haora...

Yo me encontraba actualmente en mi trabajo, es un cyber asi que lo que tengo que hacer es sencillo simplemente atiendo las computadoras y led doy mantenimiento si es necesario.

-Hey Shadow!

-uh?- voltee a ver quien me llamaba y me percate de que era mi jefa Marine

-Shadow queia informarte de que e contratado a un nuevo empleado por lo cual tus horas de trabajo se reduciran... pero las malas noticias es que tu sueldo disminuira tambien.

-(por que!... como sea la ventaja es de que Maria consiguio un trabajo que parece estable) Entiendo

-Bien... bueno ya puedes irte el nuevo empleado llegara en cualquier momento, nos vemos mañana!

Se despidio alegremente de mi sacudiendo la mano, la unica ventaja de esto es que podre poner mas atencion a la escuela, haora falta solo 1 hr para que inicien las clases, pero desde aqui me hago menos de 10 min caminando... que hare durante tanto tiempo?.

Sin mas que hacer por el momento me levante de la silla, me coloque la mochila y empeze a caminar.  
Cuando llegue vi a Sonic que estaba cargando unas cajas hacia un local... me hacerque para saludarlo y cuando lo hice observe que en el local se vendian cosas de arte principalmente de dibujos, pero no era solo un local comercial si no que tembien era un tipo de escuela para enseñar diferentes tipos de ramas en el arte (dibujos, musica, etc).

Asi que entre y hay estaba Sonic colocando lo que habia dentro de las cajas en su respectivo lugar

-Hey Sonic- le salude, el volteo y cuando me vio se sorprendio

-Oh hey Shad que haces aqui?

-Nada realmente es solo que cuando iva pasando te vi y pense en venir a saludarte, ademas de que es demaciado temprano para que valla a la escuela... fuera de eso que haces tu aqui?

-Yo? yo trabajo aqui

-Trabajas? no lo sabia

-Si tengo que trabajar para poder pagar los servicios de mi casa ya ves que el dinero no crece en los arboles hehe- parecia que el estava feliz con eso pero porque?

-pero que eso no lo hacen tus padres?

-Yo no tengo padres Shads- n-no tiene padres? pero entonces por que sigue sonriendo... creo que no es el momento de preguntarle sobre lo que les sucedio a sus padre asi que mejor cambio de tema

-Bueno... y que es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Oh mi trabajo es muy simple en realidad, solo tengo que encargarme de recibir la mercancia, checar que todo este en orden y en caso de que falte un profesor lo suplanto, ademas me dejan mostrar mis propias creaciones y eso me alegra

-Ya veo... pero ya es un poco tarde no crees, yo digo que deveriamos ir a la escuela

-*ve el reloj* si tienes razon solo deja que le avise a mi jefe, no tardo

Sonic se alejo mientras tanto yo sigo pensando en la razon por la cual no tiene padres... crei que era el unico que le habia tocado esa suerte...

* * *

Lamento no haber podido publicar otro capitulo pero es que la escuela no me dejaba TTwTT


	5. Un Secreto

Drawing 5

Un Secreto

Shadow Pov's

Cuando Sonic regreso nos preparamos para ir a la escuela donde actualmente ya estabamos llegando un poco tarde, a Sonic y a mi nos tocava clases separadas asi que cada quien tuvo que dirigirse a su respectiva aula yo seguia pensando en lo que me habia dicho Sonic esta ma ana...

-Hey Shadow!

-uh?- volte lentamente para encontrarme con un cierto erizo plateado que desprecio... realmente no se porque pero simplemente no me agrada, cuando Silver estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi me entrego un libro

-Para que me das esto Silver?

-Es solo un libro que se te callo no lo notaste?

-um?... no no lo habia notado... gracias

Desgraciadamente a Silver le tocaba la misma clase que a mi asi que juntos nos fuimos a nuestra clase mientras hablabamos un rato de cosas al azar, despues de nuestra clase Silver y yo seguiamos platicando en ese momento Sonic se acerco a nosotros

-Hey Shads... hola Silver

-Hey Sonic... -no se porque pero creo que se esta volviendo un poco incomodo estar entre ellos dos teniendo en cuenta de que se notan distantes, yo simplemente observare

-Asi que Silver... como has estado, quiero decir que no me has hablado en un tiempo...

-Si eh estado ocupado ultimamente como sea tengo que irme

En ese momento Silver se fue en direccion opuesta de donde Sonic habia venido, haciendo que Sonic y yo nos quedaramos solos

-Um... Sonic por que tu y Silver han estado tan distantes ultimamente?

-oh? realmete no se lo que le esta sucediendo ya van varias veces que me esta evitando

-que raro...- cuando voltee a ver a Sonic no me habia dado cuenta que tenia en sus brazos ese extra o cuaderno alargado negro, el mismo cuaderno que el estava utilizando la primera vez que lo vi, no pude evitar sentirme curioso hacia eso.

-Sonic que es lo que haces en ese cuaderno?- le dije mientras lo se alaba

-Ah? *voltea a ver su libreta* n-no es nada importante... bueno tengo que irme Shads nos vemos!

Y asi fue como Sonic me dejo solo con la curiosidad aumentando.  
Despues de un largo dia escolar me tope nuevamente con Silver, asi que le salude, lo que realmente queria hacer es preguntarle algo

-Silver

-*voltea* Shadow! que pasa?

-nada realmente solo queria hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta

-claro que no! preguntame lo que quieras

-Bien... por que ya no has estado con Sonic?

-uh... bueno... no se si decirlo o no... si te lo digo no se lo diras a nadie verdad?

-lo prometo

-Bien no se si sabes que hace unas semanas llego una chica nueva a la escuela

-Blaze?

-si ella... bueno pues el caso es que como la veia muy sola, quise hacerme su amigo para que no estubieran tan sola, y despues de unas semanas me di cuenta que ella es muy bonita, amigable e inteligente

-aja...

-lo que quiero decir es que creo que me enamore de Blaze

-Pero y Sonic?

-No se... simplemente no se que hacer Sonic me gusta tambien pero no tanto como Blaze... creo que voy a terminar con Sonic pero no estoy seguro

-(Perfecto si Silver termina con Sonic el tendra mas tiempo de estar conmigo) yo creo que deverias hacerlo... quiero decir despues de todo te gusta Blaze no es asi?

-Si tienes razon terminare con el justo haora

-Aora?!

-si mira *se ala* el esta aoramismo saliendo de su ultima clase... le dire, espera aqui no tardo.

Y nuevamente me quedo solo pero almenos podre escuchar lo que dicen desde aqui

Sonic Pov's

Acabo de salir de mi clase lo cual es bueno para mi... ultimamente no e podido consiliar el sue o tan facilmente devido a un extra o sue o que se ha repetido en varias ocasiones, por lo que haora intentare dormir mas temprano... estaba caminando con Knuckles mientras ivamos hacia los casilleros

-Uf! realmente odio matematicas, no se como alguien puede aprenderse tantos numeros

-No es tan dificil Knuckles solo tienes que ponerte a estudiar mas seguido

-Hey! Sonic- volte y me di cuenta de que era Silver el que me estaba hablando

-Oh hola Silver

-Sonic necesito hablar contigo un momento... *dirige la mirada hacia Knuckles* a solas

-Muy bien me voy... nos vemos ma ana Sonic! hasta luego Silver

-Muy bien haora Knuckles ya se a ido, de que quieres hablar conmigo Silver?

-Bueno Sonic...yo solo queria decirte... um no se...(dios es tan dificil decirselo... tengo que evitar sus ojos o si no no podre hacerlo, solo tengo que agarrar valor) que... que te pareceria si volvemos a ser solo amigos?

-Q-que?...- es una broma verdad, es solo una muy mala broma

-Lo siento Sonic pero esque ya no siento lo mismo de antes

-Pe-pero

-Y para serte sincero... otra razon por la que termino contigo es porque me eh enamorado de una chica llamada Blaze

-(M-me... me esta cambiando?)*le empiezan a brotar peque as gotas de los ojos* no no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinion verdad?

-No... lo siento (Carajo esto era lo ultimo que queria... hacerlo llorar)

-*se le quiebra la vos y baja la mirada* Mu-muy bien... todo lo poco que te conte so-sobre mi mantenlo en secreto porfavor

Ya no puedo soportarlo simplemente tengo que irme de alli lo antes posible, asi que sin decirle nada mas a Silver sali corriendo de la escuela, corri lo mas rapido que pude sin detenerme hasta que me adentre en un bosque que conocia muy bien, corri hasta que me tope con un enorme sauce, el mismo sauce que conoci desde peque o... despues de encontrarlo simplemente me desplome de rodillas y empeze a llorar descontroladamente, no lo entiendo... despues de tanto tiempo estando con Silver, el simplemente se aparece diciendo que se enamoro de alguien mas, no quiero volverlo a ver, se que estoy pensando de forma irracional pero es lo mejor para mi...mientras mas lejor este de el menos dolor sentire... Despues de un tiempo que se sintio como si fueran horas, me di cuenta de que todavia estava cargando mi mochila, asi que saque mi cuaderno negro alargado y un lapiz y empeze a dibujar para distraerme un poco de lo que habia pasado...

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo :3


	6. Revelación

Drawing

Revelación

Despues de que Silver termino con Sonic, y este se fue corriendo, le seguí y parece que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque jamas volteo, pero el se adentro en un bosque y lo perdi de vista, asi que no tuve mas remedio que irme a mi casa y verlo en la escuela mañana.

Sonic pov's

Ya an pasado 3 dias y no e asistido a la escuela, realmente no me siento muy bien emocionalmente, lo unico que eh echo es ir a mi trabajo y despues regresar a mi casa a proseguir con mis dibujos pero no e echo nada mas que dibujar puras cosas deprimentes.

Asi que despues de un tiempo deje de dibujar porque solo me deprimia a mi mismo... mientras yo estoy aqui sufriendo, lo mas seguro es que Silver este ahora mismo con Blaze

Creo que ya deveria regresar a clases, aunque tratare de evitar a Silver el mayor tiempo posible, almenos hasta que me sienta mejor conmigo mismo para poder volver a hablarle... o tal vez... es momento de utilizar mi libreta nuevamente, asi almenos Silver sera capaz de sentir el mismo dolor por el que me hizo pasar... no... eso esta mal la ultima vez que hice eso me prometi a mi mismo que jamas lo volveria a hacer... pero... quisa una vez mas no me hara da o, almenos no a mi.

Si... es momento de hacer un lindo dibujo de Blaze, pero para hacerlo primero tengo que saber como es ella, y para ello tendre que volver a la escuela mañana, mañana sera un gran dia.

Shadow pov's

Sonic no a venido a la escuela desde que Silver termino con el, realmente estoy preocupado, pero, no se donde vive, asi que lo unico que me queda es seguir esperando a que el regrese y asi podre estar con el, pero yo no soy el unico preocupado, Knuckles, Tails y hasta Silver tambien lo estan, pero no hay nada que hacer... claro que Knuckles y Tails se enojaron mucho cuando se enteraron de que Silver habia terminado a Sonic para estar con Blaze y por eso el dejo de juntarse con nosotros aunque todavia habla conmigo puesto que yo fui quien lo alehento a terminar con el asi que no tengo opcion... y ahora me siento muy mal por haberlo convencido... lo unico bueno es que almenos asi tengo mas oportunidad de salir con Sonic, ahora mismo estoy almorzando con Tails y Knuckles.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe donde vive Sonic?- pregunte

-No, si lo supiera ya hubiera ido a verlo- respondio Knuckles mientras masticaba una tostada

-El unico que lo sabe creo que es Silver, pero no estoy seguro tendras que preguntarle a el

-Supongo que lo are... realmente estoy preocupado por Sonic

-Shadow puedo hablar contigo a solas?- me pregunto Knuckles mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a mi

-Claro supongo que tiene que ser importante- dije mientras me levantaba y lo seguia fuera de la cafeteria.

-Que es lo que sucede?- pregunte

-Bueno... es que desde la primera vez que te sentaste con nosotros pude notar tu incomodidad y fastidio cuando veias a Silver con Sonic, y despues de que Sonic termino en la enfermeria te volviste mas atento con el, y lo has cuidado desde entonces, asi que queria preguntarte... que sientes con Sonic?

-(Carajo, realmente no esperaba que se me notara tanto, pero ahora no tiene sentido mentirle)...yo lo amo... realmente cuando lo conoci senti curiosidad hacia el, y cuando lo conoci mas a fondo se me hizo una persona muy amable y agradable, jamas me habia sentido asi por ninguna persona, asi que pense que lo que yo queria de el era solo su amistad... hasta que empeze a verlo con Silver no podia evitar sentirme raro y a la vez enfadado, y cuado Sonic salio lastimado, yo lo unico que quise en ese momento fue protejerlo hay fue cuando me di cuenta que yo queria mas que su simple amistad, fue cuando me percate de que me habia enamorado de ese timido erizo- no puedo creer que realmente se lo halla dicho todo, ahora quiero que la tierra me trage.. no devi decirselo!

-Ya veo... lo sabia! *tono jugeton* realmente se te notaba siempre que lo veias parecia como si te lo quisieras devorar *risa*, pero tranquilo no se lo dire a nadie, Tails es muy inocente es por eso que el no se a dado cuenta, Silver simplemente es estupido y Sonic no conoce muy bien a las personas asi que el no sabe diferenciar las expreciones de los demas... dejame decirte que harian linda pareja- muy bien podria jurar que ahora estoy sonrrojado - pero no estoy muy seguro de que Sonic quiera tener otra pareja almenos por el proximo milenio hehe *risa forzada* Silver fue su primer novio asi que es por eso que el rompimiento le pego duro, es muy dificil para Sonic confiar en las personas, no se que lo hizo asi y no me lo quiere decir, pero e sido su amigo durante 3 a os y ya conosco su caracter y lo que a echo desde entonces, fuera de eso no lo conosco muy bien que digamos

-Ya veo, pero aun asi no me rendire con el... y si el no me debuelve mis sentimientos, entonces estoy dispuesto ha seguir siendo su amigo, almenos asi podre estar cerca de el y protegerlo

-Realmente debes de amarlo verdad?

-Es a la primera persona a la que e amado de esta forma

Despues de la conversacion que tuve con Knuckles asisti mis clases que me tocaban con Tails... estube buscando a Silver por todas partes pero no logre encontrarlo por ninguna parte asi que me resigne a solo continuar con mis clases.

Ya es el final de la jornada escolar asi que me despedi de Tails y Knuckles, y regrese a mi casa donde Maria estaba esperandome mientras acomodaba la mesa para la cena.

-Shadow al fin llegaste, como te fue hoy?

-Fue bastante aburrido como siempre

-Siempre dices lo mismo como sea la cena esta servida

Cuando termine de cenar me dirigi a mi habitacion, ya es de noche asi que ya deberia dormir, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en como esta Sonic... espero verlo pronto, ni si quiera se si aun asista su trabajo... Sere idiota! lo busque por todas partes de la ciudad menos en su trabajo, ire mañana para ver si el sigue hay, por ahora dormire un poco.

* * *

Al fin! lo logre termine otro capitulo! aunque sigo medio bloqueada XD ps haber como me quedan los demas capitulos X3


End file.
